El plan de Mycroft
by Lektra
Summary: La semana de John estaba siendo especialmente "interesante" y la situación no mejora cuando Mycroft Holmes va a buscarle personalmente para pedirle un favor.


Esta historia tiene como única finalidad entretenerme un rato y entretener a los demás :) Espero que la disfrutéis.

Rating: MA (Mature Explicit Content)

Avisos: Es Slash, así que si no te gusta el género no lo leas.

El plan de Mycroft

John estaba agotado. El último trabajo de Sherlock le había impedido dormir de verdad durante cuatro días. La noche pasada no había dormido nada tras haber terminado de mirar columnas inacabables de libros en busca de una clave la noche anterior.

Pensar en eso le recordó las ganas de estrangular a su compañero cuando le dijo que tenían que mirar unos pocos libros para encontrar la clave que resolvería el caso. Su buen "amigo" olvidó decirle, convenientemente, que con "tenían" quería decir "tenía" ya que mientras John miraba un libro tras otro, su compañero había decidido "googlear" vaya a saber el qué en su portátil, y "su" se refiere al de John.

Si eso no fuera suficiente había estado trabajando todo el día en la clínica, donde había tenido que tratar a un niño que no paraba quieto y no le permitía ponerle una vacuna, una anciana que decía que su marido, que había fallecido hacía un mes, le había pedido que acudiera a ahí y a una mujer, acompañada por su marido, que quería tener un hijo, pero no podía porque su esposo era estéril, y que no tuvo mejor idea que pedírselo a él porque lo consideró un buen candidato cuando lo visitó hacía un par de meses por unas anginas…Suerte para él que eso no era algo tan habitual.

Y la pregunta que se hacía John Watson era: "¿Qué hago en la morgue a medianoche, viendo como Sherlock fustiga a un cadáver, teniendo mañana que madrugar?"

-Bien, ya he terminado. Dentro de media hora tenemos que volver para comprobar el estado del cuerpo, pero ya está resuelto. Davis no asesinó a aquellas mujeres, fue su esposa. ¡Es brillante!

-Solo tú podrías alegrarte de algo así. Ahora vamos a casa.

-Es sólo media hora, no vamos a ir a casa. Sin embargo será necesario pasar un momento por Scotland Yard.

-¡Es medianoche, Sherlock! ¿Quién va a estar a estas horas?

-Lestrade, obviamente. Estabas delante cuando le dije que esperara en su despacho hasta que llegáramos.

-¡Eso fue hace cinco horas! Por amor a Dios, Sherlock, no puedes estar creyendo en serio que habrá esperado cinco horas a que tú llegaras.

-No lo creo, es un hecho que aún está.

Antes de darse cuenta estaban en Scotland Yard y por alguna razón Lestrade aún estaba esperando. Ahí le entregó una carpeta a Sherlock y en cuanto la recogió salió corriendo de vuelta a Sant Barts. John le agradeció al inspector su paciencia y suspiró agotado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, John? No tienes buen aspecto

-No te preocupes, Greg. Sólo estoy un poco mareado…Voy a volver a casa. Sherlock no me necesita para lo que queda…- Un momento después el doctor perdió el conocimiento.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba.- Lestrade tomó el móvil de su abrigo, colgado en el perchero detrás de la puerta de entrada al despachó y marcó el número de Mycroft.

-¿Algún problema, inspector? Debe ser importante si me llama a estas horas. Espero que mi hermano no le esté causando problemas.

-Se ha desmayado, Mycroft.

-Ya entiendo. Enviaré a Anthea a recoger al señor Watson. Mientras tanto cuide de él. En un momento estará ahí.

()

Cuando llegó el coche enviado por el mayor de los hermanos Holmes, John recuperó el conocimiento durante un momento, pero en cuanto estuvo acomodado en su interior se durmió.

Cuando despertó estaba en su casa, en su dormitorio en el 221B de la calle Baker. Se giró a su derecha y vio sentado en una silla al lado de la cama a Sherlock, que leía el periódico del día.

-Espero que hayas descansado bien. No, no te preocupes.-le interrumpió antes de que su compañero pudiera decir una palabra.- La investigación ha concluido exitosamente. Ya han arrestado a la esposa de Davis…Una lástima, es una mujer brillante. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un caso tan estimulante.

Se levantó, dejando el periódico donde antes se había sentado, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Cuando estuvo frente a ella se giró y miró al doctor.

-Por cierto, pásate por Barts cuando salgas del trabajo. Me dejé la fusta en la morgue.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer toda la mañana y la tarde que no puedes pasarte un momento a por ella? ¡Yo tengo trabajo! Cuando salga estaré agotado. Por si no lo has notado, necesito descansar.

-Tienes tiempo para descansar ahora. –Tras decir eso salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso y dejando a John en un mar de confusión. ¿Cuándo había dicho él que iría? Pero sabía que iba a pasarse de todos modos, cansado o no.

()

No sabía qué había estado haciendo Sherlock que le impedía ir él mismo. Tras salir del trabajo, a la hora de comer, tal y como supuso, estaba bastante cansado, pero a pesar de todo se encontraba en la entrada de Sant Barts. Caminó hasta el lugar en el que Sherlock había olvidado la fusta.

En la puerta estaba pegado un papel que decía: "Suelo resbaladizo en el interior, no pasar."

Haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia entró igualmente. Su entrenamiento militar le permitía caminar con cuidado y sin resbalar, por lo que llegó sin problema hasta el lugar donde su amigo había olvidado lo que había venido a buscar.

En ese momento un sonido de pasos a sus espaldas lo alertó y al girar para mirar quién era resbaló, golpeándose con el canto de la mesa donde estaba la fusta, y cayó al suelo.

-Ay, ay, ay.-dijo tratando de alcanzar con la palma de su mano la zona en la que se había golpeado, junto al omóplato.- ¡Sherlock! Dijiste que no ibas a venir.

-No, no lo dije.

John lo miró con enfado. Aquello ya era el colmo.

-Muy bien, perfecto.- La voz del médico destilaba veneno. Se puso de pie adolorido.- Me voy a casa de Sarah, hablaremos mañana. Esto no puede seguir así. Yo no soy…Da igual, ni me voy a molestar en decirte lo que ya sabes, está claro que no te importa.

El detective miró a su compañero, analizándolo con cuidado. Tenía ojeras, bastante marcadas, seguramente producto de varias noches sin un descanso apropiado a causa de las pesadillas y las investigaciones. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Los músculos faciales estaban tensos y los labios fruncidos. La vena del cuello también se marcaba. Su posición era firme, se había cuadrado, los puños cerrados, no había ninguna muestra de nerviosismo. Las pruebas estaban ahí. Todo apuntaba hacia lo mismo.

-Estás enfadado.

-Nos vemos luego, Sherlock.

El médico fue hacia la salida de la sala, sin embargo su compañero le tomó del brazo con cuidado.

-Te llevas la fusta, la necesito.- John se la dio sin siquiera girarse a mirarlo.- Deja al menos que te miré la espalda. Te has dado un buen golpe.

-¿Te preocupas ahora por mi bienestar? Esto sí que tiene gracia.- La voz del médico militar salió filosa.

Sherlock lo hizo girar y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, muy serio. Mucho más de lo que John recordaba haberlo visto en mucho tiempo.

-Siempre me preocupo por ti, John.

En ese momento se hizo un silencio pesado e incómodo entre ellos. El detective se fijó en los ojos de su compañero una vez más y vio que estaba muy cansado.

Sin decir nada el médico se soltó con cuidado del agarre de su amigo y caminó hacia una de las camillas que estaban vacías. Se sentó y se quitó el jersey, quedándose con la camisa.

-Mira en el omoplato de la izquierda.

Sherlock se acercó a su compañero, quedando a su izquierda, y palpó la zona que le habían indicado. El médico se quejó por el dolor.

-Quítate la camisa y túmbate, vuelvo en un momento. Voy a por un poco de hielo.

Sherlock, al ver que donde estaban no había hielo, salió a buscarlo a la cafetería. John se tumbó y esperó. Miró a su alrededor a falta de algo mejor que hacer y se dio cuenta que su compañero se había llevado la fusta con él. Se lo imaginó caminando por los pasillos del hospital con una fusta en la mano derecha, pidiendo hielo en la cafetería, que con toda probabilidad estaría llena de gente. Aquello mejoró su humor un poco. A veces le sacaba de quicio, exprimía hasta la última gota de paciencia que tenía, pero nunca se aburría con él. No podía negarlo. Vivir con Sherlock Holmes era una aventura constante y una locura a partes iguales.

()

En cuanto salió de la sala de autopsias se dio cuenta de que, aunque en un principio le había dicho aquello a John para calmarlo, era verdad que siempre hacía lo posible porque estuviera bien. Recordó aquella vez en la que Mycroft le dijo que aquel hombre podría ser su salvación y su perdición. Se lamentó por no haberlo cuidado mejor; no debió permitir que se excediera tanto y acabara tan agotado que perdiera el conocimiento. Realmente debía estar exhausto para haber llegado a ese punto.

Caminó con paso seguro hacia el ascensor que le subiría hasta la planta de la cafetería y antes de llegar a pulsar el botón la puerta se abrió.

-Buenas tardes, Sherlock. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Mycroft? No es habitual encontrarte fuera de la oficina.

-Tenía asuntos que atender aquí.

-Muy importantes, al parecer, dado que has venido tú mismo en persona. ¿De qué se trata?

-Tengo asuntos que tratar con John Watson y tu casera amablemente me dijo que lo podría encontrar aquí.

-John está en la sala de autopsias. La primera a la izquierda tras dar la vuelta a la esquina.

Sin despedirse siquiera entró en el ascensor y, mientras las puertas se cerraban, vio a su hermano dar la vuelta a la esquina.

()

Pocos minutos después de que Sherlock saliera John escuchó unos pasos. Aún tumbado en la camilla, volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta con sorpresa.

-Sí que se ha dado prisa...-el susurro enmudeció rápidamente cuando vio de quién se trataba.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Mycroft, con su paraguas en la mano derecha, casi usándolo como bastón. Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo, lentos y precisos, cada vez más cerca del doctor, quien confuso y perdido en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz del mayor de los hermanos Holmes casi en su oído.

John abrió los ojos sin saber exactamente en qué momento los había cerrado.

-Buenas tardes, doctor Watson.

-Buenas tardes, Mycroft. ¿A qué se debe tu presencia?

-A nada, en realidad. Cuando fui a Baker Street, la señora Hudson me dijo que habías venido aquí a pedido de Sherlock y pensé en hacerte una visita.

-Te conozco, Mycroft. No se trata de una visita de cortesía. ¿De qué se trata esta vez? Sherlock está a punto de llegar, supongo que serás breve.

-Me he encontrado con mi hermano cuando salía del ascensor. Parecía apurado, pero creo que tardará un poco en regresar.

John se incorporó lentamente, aun así no pudo evitar hacer una mueca a causa de la molestia. Pasaron unos minutos en los que se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que la tensión finalizó con un inesperado comentario.

-He de confesar que cuando me enteré que ibas a vivir con mi hermano me preocupé sobre los efectos que esa relación pudiera tener en él, pero lo que nunca hubiera esperado es cómo me iba a afectar a mí.

-¿Perdón?- La cara de perplejidad del doctor era indescriptible.

-Ese es el motivo por el que he venido. – El aliento de Mycroft justo en su oído lo sobresaltó.- Eres inteligente, John. Especial. – El susurro sedujo los sentidos del médico.

-¿C-Cómo has dicho? ¿E-Especial? –Nervioso tragó fuertemente saliva.

-Eso he dicho, y por ese motivo necesito que hagas algo por mí.

John suspiró aliviado al tiempo que lo miraba con suspicacia. Por un momento malinterpretó las cosas.

-¿Y qué necesitas?

-No puedo decírtelo aún. Lo ideal sería que accedieras aun sin saber en qué consiste.

-No puedes creer de verdad que aceptaré algo así.

-Sin embargo, sé con certeza que por mi hermano sí lo harías.

-Eso es diferente...

-Por supuesto que lo es. No mantienes conmigo la misma relación que con Sherlock.

No queriendo volver a malinterpretar otra vez la situación, preguntó.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "relación"?

-Es evidente para todo aquel que quiera verlo que mi hermano y tú tenéis una conexión, por decirlo de alguna manera, aunque probablemente ni seáis conscientes de este hecho… Cuando te conocí debí suponer que alcanzaríais este nivel antes o después, pero no esperé que fuera tan rápido. Desde luego no me esperaba que nadie se expusiera frente a Sherlock como lo has hecho tú…

-Si te refieres a cómo me has encontrado...No es lo que parece. Me he caído y Sherlock revisaba que estuviera bien.

La mirada de Mycroft atravesó la de Watson.

- No estaba insinuando que hubiera ocurrido algo aquí y aun si hubiera ocurrido no me concierne. Tan solo puntualizaba el grado de confianza que habéis alcanzado. ¿Conoces, acaso, a alguien más que accediera a estar a solas con él en un lugar como este y además en una situación poco ventajosa? Estabas tumbado, sin camisa, y relajado, sin duda.

John comprendió a qué se refería el mayor de los hermanos Holmes y recordó las numerosas situaciones en las que se había puesto de manifiesto la complicidad que existía entre ambos. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que mantengamos el tipo de relación que insinúas.

-He visto cómo lo miras y, lo que es más importante, como te mira él a ti y cómo actúa cuando está contigo. No lo has notado porque es natural para ti, pero has dicho que estaba revisando tu golpe, lo que muestra que estaba preocupado por tu estado. Sherlock no tiene la costumbre de preocuparse por la gente, ¿no es así? De hecho su desinterés, como norma general, por quienes le rodean ha hecho pensar a muchos que carece de sentimientos.

John se abstrajo sobre sí mismo pensando en lo que acababan de conversar y la idea que al principio le parecía descabellada comenzó a asentarse hasta que llegó un momento en que parecía lo más lógico y se preguntó si era así como lo veía todo el mundo. ¿Ellos una pareja? ¿Juntos?

Durante un par de minutos se hizo nuevamente el silencio hasta que Sherlock entró e interrumpió la conversación.

-Debe ser importante si aún sigues aquí.

-A veces resultas muy suspicaz, hermanito. Tan solo estaba pidiendo un favor a John, aunque al final nos hemos desviado del tema principal de conversación. Estaré esperando por una respuesta, doctor Watson. Si te interesa ven a verme.

Mycroft salió del lugar con el mismo paso con el que había entrado.

John volvió a tumbarse en la camilla, quedando en la misma postura en la que estaba antes de la interrupción del hermano de Sherlock. Cerró los ojos y escuchó cómo se removían los hielos en un trapo que quién sabe de dónde había sacado.

Los pasos del detective apenas pudieron ser percibidos esta vez por el médico.

-¿Te ha molestado?-John no contestó. No sabía cómo iba a conseguir evitar que se descubriera la conversación que habían tenido.- Dímelo, John. ¿Qué te ha dicho mi hermano que sea tan importante o peligroso que no puedas decírmelo?

-No te preocupes, Sherlock. Sólo ha venido a pedirme un favor. No me ha molestado.- Por fin el silencio fue roto. La voz de John sonaba como siempre.

El más joven de los hermanos Holmes casi fulminó con la mirada a su compañero. Sabía que habían hablado de algo más. Conocía a John demasiado bien como para que lo engañara con algo como aquello. Con cuidado fue presionando con los hielos en el lugar en el que estaba el golpe. Un escalofrío le recorrió a Watson.

-¿En qué consistía?

-No me lo ha dicho.

-No pensarás aceptar, imagino.

-En principio no. No sin más información. Le llamaré para preguntarle. Si se ha tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí y pedírmelo a mí, de entre todas las personas a las que podría, debe ser importante.

En ese momento Sherlock se preguntó qué tramaba su hermano y no saberlo le hizo sentir inseguro. Fuera lo que fuese no iba a permitir que John se viera involucrado.

-No lo hagas.- La voz del detective fue firme.

-Imagino que tienes una buena razón para decir eso.

-La tengo.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que nadie dijo nada y cuando quedó claro que no iba a explicar qué motivos tenía para decir aquello, la voz de John sonó más dura si cabe de lo que había sido antes la de Sherlock, de mal humor al recordar que su compañero parecía hacer siempre lo que quería, decidiendo por los dos incluso en asuntos en los que no debía entrometerse, daba igual de qué se tratara.

-Muchas gracias, Sherlock.- Tomó el jersey y se lo puso sin colocarse la camisa, que cogió con la mano. Se levantó de la camilla, caminó hacia la salida sin despedirse y salió con paso decidido.

El único detective consultor del mundo se quedó mudo de la sorpresa y con la mente en blanco, incapaz de comprender qué había ocurrido. Sabía que John estaba alterado en parte por lo que había estado hablando con Mycroft y que no había querido contarle, por lo que era algo que consideraba era demasiado importante o personal como para compartirlo (eso le hizo sentirse molesto), y por su reciente recelo hacia las intenciones de su hermano, que por experiencia propia sabía que no hacía nunca nada al azar. ¿Acaso John era tan ingenuo que no podía verlo? Sabía que su buen amigo no era estúpido, quizá no tan capaz como él, pero no estúpido, así que tan sólo podía tratarse de un exceso de confianza hacia su hermano, al que no conocía tan bien como él. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en ese momento: ¿John confiaba más en Mycroft que en él? No supo por qué, pero ese pensamiento le aturdió, por una parte estaba profundamente preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle, pero por otra parte estaba furioso, porque su hermano volvía a entrometerse en sus asuntos.

Cogió el móvil y le envió un mensaje a Mycroft que decía: _18h, Baker Street- SH_

A esa hora John estaba en la clínica y la señora Hudson había quedado en verse con el panadero, así que no había posibilidades de ser interrumpidos.

()

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde cuando Sarah entró en su consulta mientras auscultaba a un paciente.

-Perdona que interrumpa, John, pero es importante.- El doctor, que estaba dándole la espalda se giró al ser llamado.

-Ya estoy terminando.-Volvió a su posición anterior y se dirigió al hombre al que estaba atendiendo.- Bien, señor Graves, tan sólo es una gripe común. Descanse y tome muchos líquidos. En una semana estará como nuevo.

Cuando este hubo abandonado la consulta su compañera se le acercó tras haber cerrado la puerta. Aquella actitud debió hacerle sospechar que ocurría algo, pero no supuso que estaba actuando de una manera diferente a la habitual hasta que le dijo en un susurro:

-Mycroft Holmes te está esperando.

La cara de sorpresa de John era indescriptible y Sarah lo miró con curiosidad.

-John, ¿en qué te has metido ahora para que un hombre así venga a verte personalmente?

-Eso quisiera saber yo, lo más probable es que esté relacionado con Sherlock. Sarah, ¿puedes ocuparte de los demás pacientes de esta tarde, por favor? Otro día te cubro yo.

-Gracias.- El doctor abandonó la consulta tan rápido como le fue posible sin esperar siquiera respuesta. Junto a la recepción le esperaba el hermano de su amigo.- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Es Sherlock?

- No te preocupes, doctor. Mi hermano está bien. Me ha pedido que me reúna con él en vuestro apartamento y quería darle una sorpresa.

-¿Ah? No, no, no. Él quiere hablar contigo. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

-Pero sí que tienes que ver, John.- La manera en la que pronunció su nombre le puso los pelos de punta. ¿Qué ocurría esa semana que no podía tener un día en paz?

-¿Y por qué exactamente?

-Porque quiere hablar de ti.

-¿Te lo ha dicho acaso?

-No. Pero seguro querrá preguntarme sobre lo que hablamos en el hospital y sobre la petición que te he hecho.

-¿Vas a decirme en qué consiste esa petición?

-No sin que aceptes antes.

-No voy a aceptarlo si no sé en qué consiste.

-Puedo asegurarte que no interferirá con tu trabajo en la clínica.

-¿Me has hecho salir del trabajo para intentar convencerme de aceptar antes de ver a Sherlock? –El silencio de Mycroft le reveló que así era.- ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en que acepte? Podrías buscar a mil personas más que se pelearían por hacerte un favor, aun sin saber en qué consiste. ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque tú pensarás más en hacerlo bien que en las ganancias que de su realización se puedan obtener. Además, no confiaría algo como esto a cualquiera. Eres especial, John.

-Sólo para descartarlo, ¿no me estas pidiendo que espíe a tu hermano, verdad?

-No. Me quedó claro la primera vez que no ibas a hacerlo.

Estuvieron el resto del camino en silencio y sólo cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta del 221B de la calle Baker Mycroft cedió, ante la realidad de que el doctor no iba a aceptar sin tener esa información.

-Está bien, te lo contaré… - En el tono empleado se traslucía nerviosismo. Se acercó al oído de John y le susurró al oído lo que antes se negaba a revelar.

Desde la ventana del apartamento, Sherlock vio cómo John sonreía y poco después asentía y le decía algo a su hermano, después tendía la mano a Mycroft. Poco después escuchaba unos pasos subiendo que se detuvieron delante de la puerta de la sala de estar.

-Hola, hermano.- Su voz fue glacial.- John, ¿no estabas trabajando? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Su todo se suavizó un poco al dirigirse a su amigo.

-Mycroft me pidió que viniera con él. Por cierto, he aceptado hacerle ese favor a tu hermano.

-¿Aceptaste antes de saber de qué se trataba?

-No, al final conseguí que me lo dijera. No hubiera imaginado nunca de qué se trataba y puedo entender por qué no quería decírmelo antes de que aceptara, pero no es nada malo.-se giró para hablar a quien tenía al lado.- Es una petición poco habitual, pero después de la conversación que tuvimos creo que puedo llevarlo a cabo.

-Y eso no me lo esperaba, debo añadir. Has aceptado la situación mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba.

-No puedo negar lo evidente.

Sherlock miraba a uno y a otro alternativamente durante su intercambio verbal, más molesto consigo mismo que con ellos por no comprender qué estaba pasando.

-¿Qué hablaste con mi hermano? ¿En qué consiste ese favor?

Mycroft sonrió disimuladamente al tiempo que miraba al doctor y asentía afirmativamente a la mirada que estaba recibiendo de vuelta.

John se acercó a Sherlock, que lo miraba interrogante tratando de dilucidar de su actitud aquello que quería saber, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y tiró hacia abajo al tiempo que él alzaba la cabeza. El detective se quedó estático ante la intensa mirada que estaba recibiendo y no pudo evitar observar que aquel tono miel habitual parecía más brillante un instante antes de que aquellos desconocidos labios se posaran con suavidad sobre los suyos.

El detective suspiró en el instante en el que se produjo el contacto, incapaz de descifrar cómo se estaba sintiendo, más confuso de lo que recordaba nunca haberlo estado. Estaba seguro, sin embargo, de que aquella era la primera vez en la que se producía aquella situación y por ese motivo se sorprendió al sentir que el tacto de aquellos labios era familiar. Inspiró por la nariz para tomar el aire que había perdido y notó el agradable olor, dulce y cálido, que surgía de su compañero y todas las emociones que aparentemente no tenía afloraron y tomaron control de él; se desbordaron como si una presa se hubiera roto y todo el agua contenida cayera de golpe y se moviera salvajemente río abajo. Atrajo con fuerza a John hacia sí mismo, apresando sus brazos entre ambos cuerpos que se sujetaron con más fuerza a su camisa, tentó los suaves labios con una caricia de su lengua e instintivamente se abrieron, demandando un beso más exigente.

El gemido que emitió el doctor ante la impetuosidad del detective quedó amortiguado en la boca invasora.

-Sherlock...Mycroft...-John intentó apartarse cuando durante un instante tomó conciencia de la situación, de dónde estaban y con quién estaban, pero su resistencia minó cuando el menor de los hermanos Holmes no aflojó su agarre.

-Eres mío y solo mío...

-¿Qué...?- Otro beso selló sus labios, apenas un roce.

Sherlock se separó y lo miró enfebrecido, lo ojos brillantes y casi agresivos.

-Sherlock…Tu hermano…-Jadeó cuando las manos del detective se abrieron camino bajo su jersey y su camisa.

-Mycroft se fue un momento después de que iniciaras todo esto y ahora deja de hablar de mi hermano. – Fue un susurro bajo y primitivo. Todo el autocontrol de Sherlock se encontraba en un equilibrio precario. Mientras hablaba le quitó el jersey al médico con energía. – Sólo hablarás para jadear mi nombre, gritar mi nombre, mientras grabo a fuego en tu cuerpo y tu mente que me perteneces. – Poco después, entre beso y beso, la camisa también cayó al suelo. La boca de Sherlock bajo de los labios del médico hacia el cuello, donde apenas se detuvo esta vez, y recorrió el pecho, bajando hasta el ombligo.

-¿Estás celoso de Mycroft?- John miraba casi sin creerlo como su compañero de piso le desataba el cinturón y le abría los pantalones. No esperaba que llegaran a eso tan rápido por lo que se puso un poco nervioso, pero no porque estuviera asustado sino porque lo anhelaba. Cuando lo besó no esperaba una respuesta tan buena. Había esperado tanto, tanto tiempo…

El detective no contestó con palabras, pero la pregunta terminó por romper el poco autocontrol que le quedaba y tomó al doctor por la cintura y lo guió hasta el sofá donde lo tumbó, dejándole con los pantalones bajados, en calzoncillos y con los zapatos aún puestos. Se tumbó encima e introdujo sus manos por debajo de la cinturilla de la ropa interior, notando cómo John tenía el pene erecto bajo su mano.

-Sherlock…-El jadeo fue dulce a los oídos del detective, sobretodo porque sabía que estaba desesperado.-Por favor…

-Aún no…- La mano que apresaba la erección se mantuvo estática, apenas sin apretar, mientras que con la otra le instaba a su amante que levantara las caderas para que pudiera bajarle los calzoncillos. Ese movimiento provocó que la cadera se levantara y que el miembro se deslizara a través de la mano del detective.

John gimió desesperado cuando Sherlock se levantó de encima y se apartó para quitarle los zapatos, los calcetines, los pantalones y la ropa interior, con lo que el médico quedó desnudo. Después de eso volvió a tumbarse encima de él y le tomó el rostro con las manos. Lo besó con energía, sin ser agresivo pero dominante.

Hasta ese momento el doctor se había limitado a acariciar la espalda, los brazos, el pelo en la parte baja de la nuca, no queriendo interrumpir, pero no pudo permanecer quieto por más tiempo y comenzó a desnudar a Sherlock, comenzando por la camisa que pronto estuvo en el suelo. El detective al ver las intenciones que tenía de desnudarlo sonrió y poniéndose de rodillas encima de John se desabrochó el pantalón y tomó una de las manos del doctor y se la introdujo bajo la cinturilla de sus propios calzoncillos.

Por un momento se quedó estático ante una acción tan inesperada, pero no tardó en masturbarlo y en disfrutar la expresión de profundo placer que nunca espero ver en esos ojos azules.

-John…-Gimió cuando la mano apretó y aceleró el ritmo.- Yo también soy tuyo.

Ante esa declaración, que nunca hubiera esperado, se paralizó y apartó la mano.

Sherlock lo miró confuso, pero no tuvo tiempo de retirarse pensando que estaba siendo rechazado cuando se encontró siendo besado con una energía animal.

Ambos se abrazaron casi hasta hacerse daño mientras se besaban los labios, el cuello, que quedaba cubierto de marcas en el caso de John tras el entusiasmo de Sherlock. Se apretaron el uno contra el otro y gimieron.

Sherlock se bajó el pantalón y los calzoncillos lo justo, sin llegar a quitárselos, y se restregó contra la erección de John mientras un par de dedos de la mano que quedaba más cerca del borde del sofá iba camino hacia los glúteos del doctor, y poco después acariciaban su entrada. Primero tanteó con un dedo, espero hasta que John se relajara e introdujo ese primer dedo, moviéndolo con suavidad dentro y fuera. Los jadeos del doctor se incrementaron después de que pasara la molestia inicial. Fue en ese momento cuando el detective introdujo el segundo y repitió el movimiento. Para cuando los sacó ambos estaban frenéticos, besándose por cualquier lugar al cual pudieran acceder sus labios.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sin apartar la vista un segundo. La mirada de John estaba oscurecida y brillante por el deseo que, imaginando lo que seguía, levantó sus caderas y abrió sus piernas, envolviendo con ellas a su compañero, ante lo cual Sherlock acomodó el glande de su miembro en la entrada del doctor. John se abrazó con fuerza a Sherlock, por debajo de los brazos y acariciando su espalda. En el momento en que se introdujo completamente de una sola embestida dentro de él, apretó a causa de la molestia. Sherlock se frenó y se mantuvo quieto hasta que pocos minutos después sintió las manos de John en su culo, presionando hacia sí mismo, pidiéndole sin palabras que continuara.

El movimiento comenzó lentamente, con un ritmo constante. Salía lentamente y se introducía con fuerza, a cada embestida con más energía, deseando poder oír más claramente el momento en que los jadeos de John se convirtieran en gemidos.

Aumentó su velocidad, en cada penetración abandonándose, jadeando más fuerte conforme John apretaba sus nalgas y lo empujaba hacia sí mismo como si deseara que se fundieran. Alcanzaron un ritmo frenético y Sherlock, sintiendo que su clímax estaba próximo, lo besó y profundizó el beso acariciando la boca de John con su lengua.

Ante este toque el doctor gimió dentro del besó y alcanzó el orgasmo, manchando su pecho y el de Sherlock. Un minuto después el detective se corrió dentro aún manteniendo el beso.

Salió de John con cuidado y se tumbó a uno de sus costados para no hacerle daño. Antes de quedarse dormidos a pesar de la incómoda postura Sherlock besó el pecho de John.

Estaban tan cansados que no se despertaron cuando la señora Hudson volvió de su cita sobre las siete de la tarde. Cuando subió a dejarles el correo que había encontrado en la entrada se encontró con que frente a ella estaban sus dos inquilinos desnudos, uno más que el otro, dormidos abrazados en el incómodo sofá. Sonrió feliz, sin apenas sorprenderse, aunque desvió la mirada para evitar ver demasiado. Con cuidado de no despertarlos volvió sobre sus pasos llevándose las cartas consigo, con la intención de dárselas cuando estuvieran vestidos.

Una hora después John despertó y descubrió que Sherlock no estaba a su lado y que lo había tapado con una manta. Tras moverse un poco para desperezarse descubrió que estaba desnudo bajo la manta a excepción de unos calzoncillos limpios puestos, pero el mirar a su alrededor no vio la ropa por ningún lado. No supo si sonreír o avergonzarse al darse cuenta de que Sherlock le había vestido. Sin embargo aún no estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para analizar su entorno. Cuando escuchó la lavadora en la cocina, en su estupor, pensó que podía ser Sherlock, aun cuando nunca se encargaba de ninguna tarea de la casa a excepción de organizar, de vez en cuando, su propia habitación y a veces, ante la insistencia de John, la sala de estar. Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, dispuesto admirar el supuesto milagro.

Al entrar se le quitó el sueño, ya que quien estaba dentro no era su compañero de piso, sino su casera, poniendo un poco de orden en la cocina.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Señora Hudson! Pensaba que era…Sherlock.

-No pasa nada, doctor Watson, pero haga el favor de taparse. No tengo edad para según qué situaciones.

-¿Sabe dónde está Sherlock?

-Ha dicho que tenía algo que hacer, aunque no ha dicho qué y que lo esperaras para cenar, aunque llegue tarde.

John subió a su habitación, se duchó y vistió, y cuando fue a coger su móvil de su abrigo se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba su abrigo y en consecuencia el móvil. Volvió abajo a preguntarle a la casera, pero la señora Hudson le aseguro que no sabía dónde estaba el móvil, pero que estaba segura que no estaba en el abrigo antes de ponerlo a lavar.

-Si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo, querido. No debe estar muy lejos.

-No se preocupe. Estoy convencido de que si no está en mi abrigo lo ha cogido Sherlock para evitar que le llame. Si vuelve antes de que yo lo haga, ¿sería tan amable de decirle que he ido a que me de el aire?

-Por supuesto.

Fue a Scotland Yard, pero cuando preguntó por el inspector Lestrade le dijeron que había salido y que volvería en una hora, hora y media como mucho.

Fue a Sant Bart's a buscar a Molly, pero al parecer había salido por una llamada urgente.

John empezó a sentir que estaban jugando con él y que lo estaban mareando más que a las marionetas de una función infantil. Finalmente, tras varios intentos similares para contactar con Donovan o Anderson, decidió que iría a la casa de Irene Adler en Londres y que con un poco de suerte ella estaría ahí.

Cuando llegó, pagó el taxi que había cogido y llamó a la puerta. Al parecer Sherlock no había previsto que iría a visitarla porque fue la misma Irene quien le abrió la puerta.

-Sherlock dijo que vendrías, aunque no esperó que fuera tan pronto. Pasa, doctor Watson.

-¿Está aquí?-preguntó sorprendido. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Estaba, hasta hace quince minutos.

Irene le hizo pasar a la sala y le indicó que se sentara en el sofá mientras ella tomó asiento en el sillón.

-¿Podría dejarme usar su teléfono, por favor?

-¿Te ha quitado el teléfono? Interesante. ¿Me dirás ahora que no eres gay?- inquirió suavemente y medio riéndose.

-No soy gay.

-Creo que el hecho de que te hayas acostado con Sherlock es al menos un motivo para ponerlo en duda.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? Da igual, no importa. Después de todo este tiempo ya debería estar acostumbrado.

-Él me lo contó. Me dijo que tus limitaciones intelectuales son compensadas con tus habilidades sexuales…

-¿Ha venido a hablar contigo sobre eso?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí.

-¿Puedo llamar por teléfono?-preguntó abochornado.

-Por supuesto.

John cogió el teléfono y llamó a su propio número. Para su sorpresa fue Mycroft quien contestó.

-¿Mycroft?

-¿Qué tal ha dormido, doctor? Sherlock no quiso despertarlo.

-Puedes pasarme con él, por favor. Sé que está contigo.

-Me temo que no puedo. Se fue hace cinco minutos y lo más probable es que esté en el apartamento ya.

Regresó al apartamento hecho una furia, pero cuando entró no fue capaz de decir una palabra… ¡Sherlock estaba haciendo la cena! Dejó su abrigo en el sofá y se acercó a la mesa a ver qué había preparado. No sabía qué era, pero estaba seguro de que sería incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de esos platos.

-¿A qué se debe todo esto?

-Perdí una apuesta con Mycroft.

-Ah- dijo un poco desilusionado.- ¿Y en qué consistía?

-Él estaba convencido de que estoy interesado en ti desde hace tiempo, yo lo negué. Entonces me dijo que si era capaz de rechazarte en el caso de que dieras el primer paso, en ese caso él haría algo por mí. En caso contrario lo haría yo por él. De eso hará seis meses.

-¿Y te ha pedido que hagas una cena para mí?

-No. Me dijo que tengo que ayudarte en las tareas de casa al menos una vez a la semana. Así que he empezado ahora para tener el resto de la semana libre.

-¿Me vas a decir ahora en qué consistía ese favor que te pidió Mycroft?- le miró profundamente sin dejar de vigilar el fuego.

-Quería que dejara de resistirme a mis impulsos, por una vez. Me dijo que sabía que no me rechazarías, que sentías lo mismo por mí que yo por ti.

-Lo tenía todo planeado.

-Eso parece, pero no creo que estés sorprendido. Era de esperarse viniendo de tu hermano…Aunque no me quejo con los resultados.- Se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios cuando Sherlock se giró a mirarle.

-Lo que no entiendo es porqué se ha tomado tantas molestias por algo como esto. Aunque ya soy un hombre adulto y soy perfectamente capaz de desenvolverme, Mycroft sigue pensando que necesito que cuiden de mí a cada momento.

-Puede que eso sea cierto, pero debes admitir que si no fuera por él yo nunca hubiera dicho nada y tú tampoco.

()

-Impresionante, señor Holmes. Al final ha logrado lo que se ha propuesto. Aquí tiene los documentos que quería… Justo como acordamos en caso de que lo lograra. Ha ganado. Sepa que no esperé que lo consiguiera o no me hubiera arriesgado.

-Usted es una mujer inteligente, señorita Adler. Sabe cómo manipular a los hombres, cómo someterlos y emplear sus debilidades en su propio beneficio, sin embargo con mi hermano como habrá averiguado sus métodos no funcionan. Su error fue pensar que Sherlock Holmes es una sola persona.

Mycroft montó en el coche que le había llevado hasta la casa de Irene Adler y se marchó de ahí hacia el 221B de la calle Baker, donde su hermano le había "invitado" a cenar.

-Creo que esto es suyo doctor Watson. Buenas tardes, Sherlock.

-Gracias por devolverme el móvil y por ayudarme con Sherlock.

-El beneficio fue mutuo.

-Va a ser agradable no ser el único de encargarse de las tareas de casa. Sherlock es muy inteligente, pero es mejor tenerlo lejos de una escoba. Así que yo limpio y él cocina. De esta manera quizá dejen de haber experimentos en el frigorífico. Estoy por comprar uno nuevo para los alimentos.

-Te he oído, John- gritó Sherlock desde la cocina.- No es culpa mía que los experimentos requieran de unas condiciones concretas para poder llevarlos a cabo. Además, me aburro. Si no trabajo mi cerebro se pudre. Al menos contigo y tus quejas me puedo entretener un poco.

-No eres un niño, ni yo soy un osito de peluche con el que puedas jugar.

-Sí, sí que lo eres.- respondieron ambos hermanos Holmes. John sólo pudo bufar.

-Justamente decidís poneros de acuerdo en esto…Supongo que es un avance.


End file.
